


The Talk

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Two pages, three people, and the fallout of Jack's forced confession.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The silver-haired man sat hunched at the bar, throwing glances in the direction of the double doors at the entrance between swigs of his Sam Adams. It was as the result of one of those glances, that he saw the tall blonde and shorter brunette step into the room. He saw them both look in his direction. The blonde locked eyes with him before turning, following the brunette to an open booth.

The man lifted his glass and sighed. He held it at its base, in the palm of his hand, and examined it. Examined the honey-colored liquid inside it, the layer of froth floating at the top, watched the tiny bubbles float up from the bottom. He took the glass into his other hand, then looked again at the blonde and brunette. They were sitting on the same side of the table. He downed the rest of his beer in two gulps. He set the glass down on the bar and slid off his stool. He lifted his chin and walked toward the two women in the booth. He sat down on the unoccupied seat.

"So it's true. You two..." he said quietly. He had a nickel in his right hand and his fingers toyed with it while his eyes traced the grains in the surface of the wooden table.

"Yes, Sir," the blonde replied, just as quietly. She watched the top of his head. Her fingers danced with the brunette's. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, you know."

He raised his head. "No. I don't suppose you would."

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"You couldn't have known, Carter. I didn't even know until it was... well, until you told me, actually." He smiled weakly in her direction and she lowered her eyes. Her fingers tightened around the brunette's hand.

"No, I guess not."

"So... uh... how long? If, you know, you don't mind my asking."

"Nine months," replied the brunette, firmly. The man's eyes darted to hers.

"Nine months," he stated.

"Yeah," said the brunette. She looked at the blonde with a small smile. The blonde looked only at the surface of the table.

"Well," he breathed and began playing with his nickel again. A hand reached across the table and laid itself over his, stilling his fingers. He didn't lift his head.

"Colonel. Jack. Please look at me," said the blonde.

He didn't lift his head.

"Jack, please. Please tell me that everything's going to be okay. That I... that I didn't just ruin everything. Please look at me. Please, I'm so sorry. Please don't be disgusted with me. Please don't hate me, don't tell me I threw our friendship away."

He lifted his head. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut and brimming with tears. One broke loose and trailed down her cheek. He closed his own eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. The brunette was looking at the three hands clasped in her lap. 

"I meant what I said, Carter. And I still mean it," he said after a moment's pause. The blonde opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. "And besides... there's more than one way to... care about someone," he concluded. "We're family."

The blonde sniffed and wiped her reddened nose with her finger. She choked out a tearful laugh. He smiled at her then shifted his gaze.

"You too, Doc. You take good care of her, ya' hear?" the man said, a serious tone touching his voice. 

The brunette looked at him, then to the blonde, who squeezed her hand. The brunette smiled. 

"Yes, Sir."

The man nodded and laid both hands on the table, pushing himself up and out of the booth. He straightened as he stood, lifting his chin and nodded again when the blonde mouthed the words 'thank you.' He walked past the bar and set a few wrinkled bills next to his discarded glass on the way to the door.


End file.
